Keys to the Past
by t0tally al0n3
Summary: A little argument can have such a great outcome. A life will be ended but there are to many things to be said and done. .::One shot::.


There is but a story I would like to tell

About a young boy and girl who you probably know well

The boy was a genius and the girl-pretty smart

In a way the two are the same, but in so many ways they are apart

The boy, Jimmy Neutron, had blue eyes and brown hair

Although he was a bit short he did not even care

The girl, Cindy Vortex, had blonde hair and green eyes

With a fiery spirit, she really was no suprise

One day after school, the two had a fit

The two did not know the outcome that would come from it.

"You are an idiot, Neutron. I can't believe what you did."

"But, Cindy, it was an accident and that's not a fib."

"I know your type. You think you know it all!

But really your brain is soo very small!"

"I'm sorry! I did not mean any harm.

I am trying to apologize, but you act like you don't give a darn!"

"Leave me alone, Neutron! Just go away!

I do not want to see you tomorrow or any other day!"

"I want to make it up to you, Cindy. As a matter of fact, I really care!

Let's go to Retroland! That is... if you have time to spare."

"Neutron! You are such a nuisance who tripped me and made me hit my head.

Honestly, sometimes I wish you were dead!"

Suddenly Jimmmy's face gave a look of suprise

No words in the world could explain the look in his eyes

For a moment, Cindy looked serious and then became shocked

She could not believe the words she had just talked

Jimmy was headed towards home as he angrily stomped off to cross the middle of the street

He did not care about the argument, for he knew he had been beat

He did not look to the left nor to the right

Little did Jimmy know that he would not arrive home safely that night

Suddenly a car driven by a drunk passed Cindy by

It was too late for Jimmy to hear Cindy's cry

The car drove away and left a lifeless body behind

It was impossible for Cindy to simply press rewind

Cindy ran as fast as she could, as if to win a race

She wrapped her arms around Jimmy in a warm embrace

Upon her face, the tears they streamed

And Jimmy would not answer no matter how loud she screamed

"I'm sorry, Jimmy, for all the mean things I've said!

I'm sorry for sometimes wishing you were dead."

Suddenly Cindy found a piece of paper on the ground

She picked it up to read, but before she looked around

The letter was addressed to her with shaky handwriting

By the looks on the paper someone had been crying

Cindy, I've got to tell you something and yet...

I want to tell you now so I won't have any regret.

I love you, Cindy Vortex, with all of my heart

And one day I hope we will be bound and never part

I wanted to tell you in person, but I guess I had some fear

I did not know what you would thing, Cindy, my dear.

I want to hold you in my arms and never let you go.

I want to spend time with you... seeds of love we'll so

And if you don't love me, love you I will still

Your happiness and safety is a much more greater will

The letter-written by Jimmy-spilled out feelings that were true.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have feelings like this too.

I love you, Jimmy Neutron, you're smart, cute, and funny

Even though I've told you so... you are not a dummy.

Behind all the mocking and the taunging

There has always been a feeling... so haunting.

I love you... with all of my heart

A brand new beginning I wish we could start

I should have told you sooner about how I feel

I did not know about this situation which I would have to deal.

I'll never forget you Jimmy... no matter w-wher you are.

I'll see you someday, Jimmy, no matter how far."

Cindy fell into silence as she looked up above

She could not deny the fact that there was her love

Ripped, torn, and bleeding like crazy

Just one look and one could get hazy

She looked up again as if for an answer from above

But in her arms lied Jimmy... her one true love

So treat others kindly no matter the cost

After all... what more could be lost

Do some favors or help with a task

Somtimes it may be the last thing thy ask

If there is an argument make things right

Who knows it may be their turn tonight

There is no promise of a tomorrow

No one want so live in anguish and sorrow

For those who have loved those gone... and those dead

Remember those joyous moments with them instead

How you used to play and talk together

How could it was but you'd stand in that weather

No matter what happens those memories won't go away

You can ponder and think about them day after day

Tomorrow is not a promise to anyone yound or old alike

Today may be the last chance to hold your love one tight

So if you are waiting for tomorrow why not do it today

For if tomorrow never comes you'll surely regret the day

Just take the time to say, "I'm sorry, please forgive me." "Thank you" or "It's okay."

A bright smile and a kiss will really brighten their day

Hang on tight to those memories... forever may they last

After all... they are the keys to a wonderful past


End file.
